bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Rukia Kuchiki
| image = 300px | name = Rukia Kuchiki | kanji = 朽木 ルキア | romanji = Kuchiki Rukia | race = Shinigami | birthday = 14 stycznia | age = 150 lat | gender = Kobieta | height = 144 cm | weight = 33 kg | eyes = Fioletowe | hair = Czarne | blood type = A | unusual features = | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | previous affiliation = | occupation = Członek 13 Dywizji | previous occupation = | team = 13 Dywizja | previous team = | partner = Brak | previous partner = | base of operations = 13 Dywizja, Posiadłość Kuchiki, Seireitei, Soul Society; Dom Kurosakich, Minamikawase, Karakura, Świat Ludzi | marital status = Panna | relatives = Hisana Kuchiki (siostra, nie żyje) Byakuya Kuchiki (przybrany brat) Ginrei Kuchiki (przybrany dziadek) | education = Shinō Academy | status = ? | shikai = Sode no Shirayuki | bankai = Brak | manga debut = Tom 1, Rozdział 1 | anime debut = Odcinek 1 | video game debut = Bleach: Heat the Soul | media appearances = Manga, anime, filmy i gry wideo | japanese voice = Fumiko Orikasa | english voice = Michelle Ruff | spanish voice = Belén Roca (hiszpański) Liliana Barba (Ameryka Łacińska) }} Rukia Kuchiki (朽木 ルキア, Kuchiki Rukia) to jedna z głównych bohaterów mangi i anime Bleach. To ona wprowadziła Ichigo w świat Shinigami, czym wywróciła jego dotychczasowe życie do góry nogami. Druga najpopularniejsza postać w Bleach. Wygląd Jest niska i drobna, ma bladą skórę, fioletowy kolor oczu i czarne włosy, z jednym kosmykiem opadającym na nos. Byakuya powiedział do Rukii, że bardzo przypomina Hisanę Kuchiki. Nosi standardowy strój Shinigami. Charakter Jest dość kłótliwa, łatwo ją zdenerwować, a szczególnie dobrze wychodzi to Ichigo. Jednak dobrze się rozumieją, wzajemnie pocieszają się w trudnych chwilach i ratują z opresji. Z całą pewnością największą wadą Rukii jest rysowanie: zarówno ludzi, Shinigami, jak i Pustych oraz wszystko inne przedstawia jako króliczki i misie w okularach słonecznych. Jej ulubionymi zwierzakami są króliczki Chappy, kolekcjonuje rzeczy związane z ich wizerunkiem. Lubi dobrze dopasowane ubrania, ponieważ wygląda w nich młodo. Uwielbia wchodzić na wysoko położone miejsca. Jej ulubione jedzenie to ogórki i shiratama (rodzaj ciągnących się słodyczy). Oprócz tego, Rukia uczy się nowoczesnego japońskiego czytając komiksy. Jej zachowanie zmienia się razem z miejscem i ludźmi, wśród których się znajduje. W szkole staje się nienaturalnie miła i dziwna, na dodatek mówi innym głosem. Gdy jest wśród przyjaciół, wszystko wraca do normy. Czuje się także odpowiedzialna za Ichigo i często martwi się o niego. Chłopak denerwuje się tym i zawsze mówi, by mu zaufała. Historia thumb|left|Rukia w Rukongai Rukia wychowywała się w Rukongai, gdzie sama musiała dbać o siebie, ponieważ opuściła ją siostra. Razem z Renjim Abaraiem i trzema innymi dziećmi z 78 okręgu zdobywali (czasem kradli) wodę i jedzenie. Początkowo nie chciała zostać Shinigami, jednak po śmierci trójki przyjaciół razem z Renjim postanowiła wstąpić do Akademii Shinigami. Dostała się do drugiej grupy (Renji do pierwszej - najlepszej). Wkrótce potem dostała propozycje wstąpienia do rodziny Kuchiki, i za namową Abaraia przyjęła ją. Dzięki tej decyzji szybciej ukończyła szkołę i bez egzaminów została przyjęta do 13 Dywizji. Tam zaprzyjaźniła się z porucznikiem oddziału - Kaienem Shibą. Kiedy jego żona została opętana przez Hollowa razem z nim i kapitanem wyruszyła by unicestwić Pustego. Kiedy jednak ten opętał porucznika, Rukia przebiła go mieczem. Fabuła Agent Shinigami thumb|right|Pierwsze wystąpienie Rukii Po raz pierwszy widzimy Rukię, gdy pojawia się w mieście Karakura, stojąc na wysokim słupie w blasku księżyca. Mówi do siebie w myślach, że czuje bardzo silną energię duchową. Później wchodzi do pokoju Ichigo i z piekielnego motyla przybiera prawdziwą postać. Kurosaki kopie ją i nazywa ją złodziejką. Jest zaskoczona, że może ją zobaczyć, a co dopiero dotknąć. Mówi mu, że zwykli ludzie nie mogą jej zobaczyć, a ona jest Shinigami - Bogiem Śmierci. Ichigo nie wierzy jej i klepie ją po głowie jak małe dziecko. Używa zaklęcia wiążącego i unieruchamia go, po czym szydzi z niego. thumb|left|Rukia tłumaczy Ichigo cel Shinigami Rukia uspokaja go i tłumaczy cel Shinigami. Mówi, że na świecie istnieją dobre dusze (Plusy), które za pomocą Konso zostają wysłane do Społeczności Dusz. Ichigo wyśmiewa bazgroły Rukii, po czym ta rysuje na jego twarzy wąsy. Kurosaki wyczuwa sporą energię duchową w pobliżu jego domu, Rukia twierdzi, że nic nie czuje. Okazuje się, że wysokie Reiatsu Ichigo "ogłupia" zmysły Kuchiki, przez co nie mogła tego wyczuć. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że to Hollow, po czym do pokoju Ichigo przyczołguje się Yuzu - młodsza siostra Ichigo. Prosi go, aby uratował Karin. Ichigo wpada w szał i przełamuje zaklęcie Rukii. Ta jest w szoku, że zwykły człowiek był w stanie tego dokonać. thumb|right|Rukia zamierza dać moce Shinigami Ichigo Ichigo desperacko próbuje zaatakować Hollowa, Rukia ratuje Yuzu ze szponów potwora. Tłumaczy mu, że nigdy nie spotkała takiego człowieka jak on i to on jest prawdopodobnie celem Pustego. Rozproszona tą rozmową Rukia zostaje uderzona przez Hollowa, dostaje poważnych ran. Wiedząc, że nie może dalej walczyć, Rukia widzi zdeterminowaną minę Ichigo, aby chronić swoją rodzinę. Rukia oferuje mu, że dostanie od niej połowę swoich mocy Shinigami, dzięki czemu uratuje swoje siostry. Rytuał polega na wbiciu miecza w serce Ichigo, jednak Kuchiki nie wiem, czy to zadziała. Ichigo podejmuje ryzyko, po czym Rukia przebija go. Kurosaki staje się Shinigami, zabierając Rukii prawie całą energię duchową. Zauważa, że miecz Ichigo jest o wiele większy niż reszty Shinigami, Kurosaki z łatwością pokonuje Hollowa. Po tym zdarzeniu Rukia spotyka po drodze Uraharę, który proponuje jej Gigai. thumb|left|Rukia wyciąga duszę Ichigo z jego ciała Następnego dnia Rukia pojawia się jako nowy uczeń w Liceum Karakura - do tego samego, do którego chodzi Ichigo. Wita się z Kurosakim, podaje mu rękę, na której pisze, że jeśli powie coś o jej tożsamości, to zostanie zabity. Później wyjaśnia mu, że straciła swoje moce Shinigami, przez co nie może wrócić do Soul Society. Opowiada mu, że jego dusza stała się Shinigami, a nie jego ciało, po czym zakłada rękawicę i wyciąga jego duszę z ciała. Mówi mu, że na czas jej odnowy mocy, Ichigo będzie musiał przejąć jej obowiązki Shinigami, na co ten odmawia. Zabiera go do parku, gdzie Hollow ściga duszę małego chłopca. Ichigo chce mu pomóc, ale Rukia powstrzymuje go i pyta, czemu chce go uratować, skoro nie chce przyjąć jej obowiązków. Mówi mu, że nie powinien ratować dusz, które tylko napotka, ale wszystkie. Więc jeśli nie zamierza przyjąć tych obowiązków, to niech go nie ratuje. Kurosaki zabija Pustego, ale nadal nie jest przekonany do tych obowiązków. thumb|right|Rukia pyta Orihime o jej ranę Rukia organizuje dla Ichigo pewne elementarne szkolenie w celu jego polepszenia taktyki walki. Wyjaśnia, że skradanie się i trafienie Hollowa w maskę całkowicie go niszczy. Ichigo pogardza pomysł ataku od tyłu, Rukia sądzi, że jeśli nie chce umrzeć to niech najlepiej jak najszybciej zabije Pustego. Gdy Rukia studiuje mowę ludzi poprzez czytanie horroru, przerywa im Orihime Inoue, której początkowo nie rozpoznaje, przez co Rukia nie mówi do niej w dziwny sposób (zachowuje się tak przy kolegach Ichigo). Ichigo mówi jej, że ona jest jego koleżanką i uczennicą Liceum Karakura. Rukia momentalnie zmienia ton rozmowy i wita się z Orihime. Zauważa na jej nodze ranę. Dziewczyna twierdzi, że to nic takiego, po czym żegna się z nimi i odchodzi. Kuchiki sądzi, że jest to ślad po uderzeniu Hollowa, mówi Ichigo, aby uważał na Orihime. W pewnym momencie Rukia i Ichigo rozchodzą się w przeciwnych kierunkach. Kurosaki pyta, gdzie ona zamierza spać, Rukia mówi mu, że da sobie radę. thumb|left|Rukia leczy ranną Orihime Ichigo wchodzi do swojego pokoju i kładzie się na łóżku, słyszy narastający dźwięk dzwonka telefonu. Nagle Rukia otwiera szafę od wewnątrz i krzyczy do Ichigo, że musi zabić kolejnego Hollowa. Ichigo jest zdezorientowany, że Rukia przez cały czas tam była. Wypiera duszę z ciała Kurosakiego, po czym okazuje się, że owy Hollow zmierza prosto do domu Orihime. Po pewnym czasie wchodzą do pokoju Inoue, gdzie widzą nieprzytomną Tatsuki leżącą na podłodze, a Inoue jest w rękach Hollowa. Okazuje się, że Pusty jest zmarłym bratem Orihime, a Puści często zmierzają do domu krewnych. Hollow odrzuca dziewczynę i ostrzega, że dusza Inoue zostanie pożarta. Rukia pomaga Orihime lecząc ją za pomocą demonicznej magii. Kiedy Sora zamierza oczyścić swoją duszę, Rukia mówi mu, że podjął właściwą decyzję, a jego grzechy zostaną oczyszczone przez miecz. Po tym zdarzeniu Rukia wymazuje tę sytuację z pamięci. thumb|right|Rukia zauważa dziwne zachowanie papugi Kilka dni później na przerwie obiadowej w liceum, Ichigo siedzi wraz z Rukią na asfalcie. Twierdzi, że jego rany bardzo szybko się zagoiły. Rukia mówi mu, że w Akademii Shinigami była najlepsza w demonicznej magii, po czym pyta jak wsadzić słomkę do soku. Mizuiro Kojima przerywa i zauważa, że znowu siedzą razem w samotności. Rukia po raz pierwszy go widzi, ale zwraca się do niego po imieniu, jakby była jego koleżanką. Ichigo ostrzega Rukię przed Mizuiro, ponieważ jego hobby to uganianie się za starszymi panienkami, a Rukia ma ponad 100 lat. Następnie Keigo podchodzi do nich i wita się z Rukią. Kuchiki dalej próbuje otworzyć sok, w tym momencie przychodzi Chad wraz ze swoją papugą. Po tym jak papuga zaczyna mówić, Ichigo i Rukia zauważają, że w tej papudze uwięziona jest dusza człowieka. Mówi mu, że tej nocy odeślą go do Soul Society. Następnego dnia Chad przychodzi bardzo ranny do Kliniki Kurosakich. Soul Society Ichigo i przyjaciele wyruszają jej na ratunek, dając tym początek wielkiej przygody w Stowarzyszeniu Dusz. Kiedy Rukia siedziała w więzieniu, jej cele sprzątał Hanatarō Yamada. Opowiadała mu dużo o Ichigo. Potem przeniesiono ją do wieży. Data jej egzekucji ciągle ulegała zmianie. Kiedy wreszcie nadszedł moment w którym Rukia miała umrzeć (ukrzyżowana już wisiała na krzyżu) do akcji wkroczył Ichigo, który zatrzymał narzędzie egzekucyjne. Ukitake Jūshirō i Shunsui Kyōraku zniszczyli narzędzie a Kurosaki zniszczył krzyż. Dalszy ciąg wydarzeń był jeszcze bardziej zaskakujący. Bounto (tylko anime) Arrancar Kiedy walczyła z Di Royem Rinkerem pokonała go jednym atakiem. Potem również przez krótki czas trenowała Inoue. Hueco Mundo thumb|left|Rukia i Renji docierają do Hueco Mundo Po przybyciu do Hueco Mundo, Rukia i Renji znajdują Ichigo kiedy jego grupa została zaatakowana przez Runugangę. Rukia zamraża Hollowa swoim Shikai, pokonując go. Gdy Ichigo wita ich, Rukia uderza go i pyta, dlaczego wyjechał do Hueco Mundo bez nich. Pyta, dlaczego nie wierzył, że prędzej czy później przyjdą. Wszyscy idą do Las Noches, Rukia wyjaśnia, że Byakuya dopuścił ich do ucieczki, mówiąc, że nie obchodzi go czy tutaj zostaną czy uciekną. Po dotarciu do ściany Las Noches, Renji i Ichigo atakują ścianę, aby się przebić. Po przybyciu na rozdroże, Rukia proponuje żeby się rozdzielić. Gdy Ichigo odmawia, Renji popiera ją. Rukia podkreśla, że nie przyszła do Hueco Mundo by być chronioną przez Ichigo, informuje go by się nią nie przejmował. Grupa rozdziela się. Badając Las Noches, zmysły Rukii mówią, że Sado przegrał. Idzie w kierunku jego zanikającego Reiatsu chcąc mu pomóc. Jednak kiedy wchodzi na schody znajduje się pod błękitnym niebem, myląc ją 9 Espada - Aaroniero Arruruerie pojawia się za nią i prowadzi ją do wnętrza pałacu. Kiedy zdejmuje maskę, Rukia jest w szoku, widząc twarz Kaiena. Rukia pyta, czy on naprawdę jest Kaienem, przypominając sobie, że Kaien zmarł w jej ramionach. Aaroniero udaje się ją przekonać, że jest Kaienem, wyjaśniając jak żyje i zajął miejsce w Espadzie. Gdy proponuje pewną strategię, podczas gdy Rukia zaczęła do niego podchodzić, Aaroniero atakuje ją. Przypomina jej, że zabiła Kaiena i pyta, czy jest gotowa aby umrzeć by odpokutować za te działania. Rukia odpowiada, że uczyni tak, lecz najpierw musi uratować Orihime. Aaroniero próbuje manipulować nią do zabicia jej przyjaciół. Ona każe mu przestać. Mówi, że jest to obraźliwe dla Kaiena i podkreśla, że Kaien nigdy by się tak nie zachował. Rukia uwalnia Shikai i zaczyna walczyć. Aaroniero ma niewielkie trudności w radzeniu sobie z jej atakami i uwalnia Shikai Kaiena, Nejibanę. thumb|right|Rukia atakuje Aaroniero Rukia jest zadziwiona i twierdzi, że to na prawdę Kaien, patrząc na jego pozę walki i jego ruchy, oraz że uwolnił swoje Shikai. Chce uwierzyć, że to nie on. Korzysta z Kidō i niszczy sporą część ściany twierdzy. Światło świecące na Aaroniero sprawia, że ujawnia się jego prawdziwa twarz. Wiedząc już, że na pewno nie jest to Kaien, Rukia przygotowuje się do walki. Wspominając śmierć Kaiena, Rukia jest zasmucona, że nie uratowała swojego mentora przed Hollowem. Aaroniero atakuje ją, łamiąc Sode no Shirayuki i przebija Rukię podnosząc ją do góry. Rukia przypomina sobie, co powiedział do niej kiedyś Kaien, by nie umierała w samotności. thumb|left|Rukia zabija AaronieroZabija Aaroniero trzecim tańcem. Chce iść dalej by uratować Orihime lecz traci przytomność. 7 Espada - Zommari Rureaux, przychodzi, aby dobić Rukię. Jednak przybywa jej brat, Byakuya Kuchiki i wyzywa Zommariego na pojedynek. Kiedy Hanatarō Yamada przybywa, Byakuya używa Shō by uwolnić zamrożoną Rukię z lodu, a Hanatarō stara się przenieść ją z dala od bitwy. Jednak Zommari używa Resurrección - Brujerię, by przejąć kontrolę nad ciałem Rukii, po czym tnie ona Hanatarō. Byakuya wiąże ją Kidō, które zapobiega technice Zommariego z dalszego kontrolowania jej. Byakuya zabija Zommariego, po tym na miejsce zdarzenia przychodzi Isane Kotetsu by uzdrowić Rukię i Hanatarō. Kiedy Rukia budzi się, jest zaskoczona obecnością Shinigami z 4 Dywizji. Również jest zaskoczona widząc, że Byakuya jest ranny, ale on twierdzi, by leżała dalej póki nie jest wyleczona. Później, Rukia słyszy poprzez ogłoszenie Tenteikūra od Tōsena, że Aizen wyjeżdża do ataku na Karakurę. Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) Sztuczna Karakura thumb|right|Rukia walczy z podwładnymi Rudobōna Rukia pomaga Ichigo w pięciu wieżach w centrum Las Noches. Zamraża podwładnych Rudobōna i każe Ichigo się pospieszyć i uratować Orihime. Arrancar uwalnia Resurrección - Árbol, komentując, że pokonanie jego podwładnych nie wystarczy, aby go pokonać. Rudobōn powiadamia Rukię o walce Ichigo z Ulquiorrą. Rudobōn walczy z Rukią, ale jest on w końcu zamrożony przez Rukię. Rudobōn jest wyeliminowany z drogi przez Yammy'ego Llargo, który wpada przez pobliską ścianę, kończąc walkę Rukii z Rudobōnem. Yammy zaczyna walczyć z Rukią i jej przyjaciółmi. Rukia zastanawia się, czy Ichigo pokonał Ulquiorre, rozwścieczony Yammy zdejmuje swoją kurtkę ujawniając swój numer. Renji i Rukia mówią, że wspólnie uda im się pokonać Yammy'ego, ponieważ jest on tylko 10 Espadą. Jednak Yammy uwalnia Resurrección, po czym w jego tatuażu zachodzi zmiana, a cyfra 1 zanika. Okazuje się, że Yammy jest najsilniejszym z Espady o numerze 0. thumb|left|Yammy łapie RukięPo tym jak Renji i Sado zostają pokonani, Rukia zostaje złapana przez Yammy'ego. Używa Sōkatsui przeciwko niemu, aby się uwolnić, ale bezskutecznie. Rzuca Rukię na ziemię z potężną siłą. Rukia została uratowana przez Ichigo przed obrażeniami związanymi z rzutem o ziemię. Rukia pyta się, gdzie jest Inoue i spostrzega rannego Ishidę z Orihime. Ichigo zaczyna walczyć z Yammym. Rukia obserwując Ichigo zastanawia się, co stało się pod kopułą gdzie walczył z Ulquiorrą. thumb|right|Ichigo żegna się z Rukią Jakiś czas po tym, jak Urahara zapieczętował Aizena, Rukia pojawia się wraz z Orihime, Sado i Uryū w Karakurze. Kiedy Ichigo pada po ciężkiej walce z Aizenem, natychmiast biegną w jego stronę i starają mu pomóc. 10 dni później Ichigo budzi się w obecności swoich przyjaciół. Rukia mówi mu, że spał, a Urahara powiedział im o stracie jego mocy Shinigami. Tłumaczy mu etapy utraty mocy, pierwszym jest silny ból, co powoduje omdlenie. Drugi etap to ustabilizowanie się jego Reiatsu, gdzie po jakimś czasie całkowicie zanika. Na jego prośbę grupa wyszła na zewnątrz. Oboje zdają sobie sprawę, że to ich ostatnie spotkanie. Rukia drwi ze smutnej miny Ichigo, po czym zaczyna znikać z jego oczu. Kurosaki żegna ją i dziękuje. Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) Bestialskie miecze (tylko anime) Moce i Umiejętności *'Ekspert walki mieczem': Rukia zna podstawowy poziom walki mieczem, z czego opanowała elementy szermierki. Dzięki Kaienie Shibie udoskonaliła swoje umiejętności. Świetnie atakuje i broni, jak w przypadku walki z 9 Espadą pod postacią Kaiena. thumb|right|Rukia używa Hadō #73 *'Ekspert Kidō': jej największym atutem jest znajomość Kidō czyli wiązania, uzdrowienie, oczyszczenie i zniszczenie. Jednak mówi, że w Akademii Shinigami jej Kidō było najlepsze w klasie. Poprzez szkolenie udoskonaliła tą umiejętność. Pokazała, że jest w stanie stosować wysokopoziomowe zaklęcia w krótkim odstępie czasu. Rukia wykazała, że jest zdolna do użycia Bakudō #61 i Hadō #73, ale musi użyć inkantacji. *'Ekspert Shunpo': Renji mówi, że jest pomocna i skuteczna ze względu na swoją zdolność poruszania się. W anime podczas walki z Adjuchasem z Ogrodu Menosów, umiejętnie unikała ataków wrogów. *'Zwiększona siła': mając Gigai, potrafiła podczas walki dobrze kopnąć przeciwnika. Podczas inwazji Bounto była w stanie walczyć z Yoshi. *'Wysoka wytrzymałość': jako Shinigami jest dość wytrzymała. Była w stanie nie utracić przytomności przez przebicie Nejibaną Aaroniero. *'Wysoka inteligencja': wielokrotnie podczas misji wykazała się być bardzo skupiona, jak wynika z jej zdolności. Gdy przebywała w świecie żywych, potrafiła wytłumaczyć Ichigo na czym polega praca Shinigami. Rukia jest też bardzo wysoko wiedzą, gdy przebywała w Akademii Shinigami. *'Wysoka duchowa moc': moc duchowa Rukii jest uosobieniem lodu. Podobnie jak kapitan Tōshirō Hitsugaya, ale w mniejszym stopniu. Kiedy Rukia skupia się lub jest w stresie, jej energia objawia się jako płynne cząsteczki lodu w powietrzu. Pokazuje środek kontroli energii wpływającą na otoczenie. Zanpakutō Sode no Shirayuki (袖白雪, Śnieżnobiały Rękaw): w zapieczętowanej formie jest zwykłą kataną z czerwoną rękojeścią i ze złotą tsubą. thumb|right|Mae, Sode no Shirayuki *'Shikai': komenda uwalniająca to Tańcz (舞え, mae). Sode no Shirayuki jest najpiękniejszym lodowym Zanpakutō w Soul Society. Wszystko, co jest związane z tym mieczem jest białe. Do końca rękojeści miecza przymocowana jest długa wstęga, która przy atakach faliście powiewa. Specjalne zdolności Shikai: Sode no Shirayuki posiada więcej niż jeden atak. Ma charakter lodowy, tak jak Zanpakutō Tōshirō Hitsugayi - Hyōrinmaru. Sode no Shirayuki wykonuje tak zwane tańce (舞, mai, taniec). frame|right|Some no Mai, Tsukishiro :*'Some no Mai, Tsukishiro' (初の舞・月白, Pierwszy Taniec, Biały Księżyc): Rukia ustawia swój miecz przed sobą pionowo, wstęga formuje owalny kształt, po czym robi machnięcie ostrza i tworzy na ziemi białe koło, które zamraża wszystko w zasięgu swojego promienia w górę. Z łatwością można pokonać tym atakiem Arrancara na poziomie Fracción. Słabą stroną tego ataku jest to, że z łatwością można go ominąć nawet w powietrzu. frame|right|Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren :*'Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren' (次の舞・白漣, Następny Taniec, Białe Fale): Rukia tworzy końcem ostrza miecza 4 płomyki lody na ziemi. Później kieruje swoje ostrze w stronę przeciwnika, a promienie zamieniają się w wielką falę lodu zamrażając wszystko na swojej drodze. Jednak większość Espady jest odporna na ten atak. frame|right|San no Mai, Shirafune :*'San no Mai, Shirafune' (参の舞・白刀, Trzeci Taniec, Biały Miecz): dzięki temu Rukia może odnowić swój złamany miecz lub prawdopodobnie wydłużyć go, dzięki czemu może zaskoczyć przeciwnika. W ten sposób pokonała najsłabszą Espadę. thumb|right|Juhaku :*'Juhaku' (樹白, Białe Drzewo): po wbiciu katany w ziemię, wytworzony przez nią lód kieruje się w stronę przeciwnika. Następnie powoli zaczyna zamrażać go od dołu. *'Bankai': brak. Cytaty *(Myśląc o Ichigo) "Czy mi się podoba, czy ja go nienawidzę, to wszystko jest po prostu tak kłopotliwe. Miłość, przyjaźń i koleżeństwo... to same kłopoty." *(Do Renjiego o Ichigo) "Ja... ja jestem tą, która wciągnęła go do tego! To moja wina, umarł! Ponieważ jest to moja wina. Umarł...! Czy jest tak źle, aby przejść do niego?" *(Do Ichigo) "Nawet nie próbuj się ruszyć choć jeden krok! Jeśli chcesz mnie uratować! Nigdy Ci tego nie wybaczę!" Ciekawostki *Lubi dobrze dopasowywać ubrania, bo wygląda w nich młodo. *Uwielbia wchodzić na wysoko położone miejsca. *Lubi gadżety z króliczkami. *Ulubione jedzenie : Ogórki, Shiramata (rodzaj ciągnących się słodyczy) Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Postacie